Subsector Dominus
Subsector Dominus is one of the subdivisions of Sector Deus. Most of the stars in the subsector are located within an area known as the Perte Star Cluster. Imperial control over this periphery subsector is weak, and Dominus is infested with independent and warring worlds. Imperial Worlds *'Erba '- Civilised desert world known for its spice trade. Orbits a star that is within the Perte Star Cluster. *'Marien System' - Located within the Perte Star Cluster, this is a system containing two inhabited imperial worlds. Hender, a forest moon owned by various private interets, and Atremia, a mining world owned by Mandel. It also contains the world of Vunas, a planet thought to be mineral rich whose atmosophere is made up mostly of Hydrogen Cyanide. *'Mandel '- Minor forge world that orbits a binary star. Has a moon that is used as a small shipyard. Within the Perte Star Cluster. *'Ujosla '- A civilised world that contains 6 major hives, who are all in constant conflict with each other for control of the planet.' '''Within the Perte Star Cluster. *'Fo'lon '- A death world where most citizens live in 11 massive skyscrapers, each one 11 kilometers in height. Only Imperial planet not in the Perte Star Cluster. Valued for its large chemical reserves. Non-Imperial Worlds *'Squdar''' - Ocean world known for the masses of colossal squid that inhabit it. Within the Perte Star Cluster. *'Unoignal '- A water moon orbiting a gas giant who's surface is completely covered in ice. The precious and valuable gems known as Glacier Diamonds can be found deep within the ice floes and independent parties are known to brave the dangerouly cold conditions to mine veins of the jewel. Glacier Diamonds appear much like regular diamonds with the exception of an internal chemical reaction producing a slow, constant light that can last for millenia, creating a small arc around the gem of every colour in the spectrum. These perpetually glowing crystals are in high-demand across the Sector for jewellery purposes, and can vary in size from the relatively common sub-carat granules to extremely rare fist-sized examples that are worth the equivilent of an entire palace on Tachion Primaris. Not within the Perte Star Cluster. *'Constebal' - Large forested planet inhabited by a primitive race of feral humans. Not within the Perte Star Cluster. *'Espene '- Not within the Perte Star Cluster. Independent world in the middle of a civil war, with Nationalistic forces fighting to maintain independence, and Imperialistic forces fighting to bring the world back under Imperial control. Elements of the 1st Athenian Storm Troopers are assisting the pro-imperial effort, but a true reclamation force from Ujosla is taking far longer than expected to muster due to the world's inability to decide on who will command the force. *'Caseblanco '- Independent desert world which is home to a number of space pirates, rogue traders, and anti-Imperial forces. *'Enimpot '- Desert world and home to an Ork horde. Has little value and local strategists are eager to undertake a total cleansing bombardment. Within the Perte Star Cluster. *'Webu' - Uninhabited paradise world outside of the Perte Star Cluster. A previous colonisation effort was aborted and evacuated after a large proportion of the colonists reported hearing malicious voices in their sleep. Rumor has it that a Xenos outpost is located on the planet. Category:Subsector Category:Subsector Dominus